


A Passerby In The Night

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Smut, Love, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sexual Tension, Tension, heat - Freeform, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: 'Some nights the heat became more than a friend, the temptation of the index touching on places she had never been touched before was all too real.You are only human, a friend had said when Rey confided, it’s natural to feel…And so when the nights came by, she greeted the heat as she always did and gave in to the seduction it had entranced her with. The lack of experience was made up with feeling, her areolas were always raised and her breathing was heavy'------------------------------------------------Rey happens upon Kylo during a particularly warm night, the heat was a passerby at this point and only made for her love for him tenfold. This is the first time they see each other after The Last Jedi.One Shot.





	A Passerby In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love I've been getting across all of my fanfictions. 
> 
> This was just a little story I thought of while laying in bed and wishing Adam Driver was with me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I've been on a Game of thrones kick this week so thought it was only fair to give some Reylo love. 
> 
> Shannon 
> 
> Xxx

The cotton sheet of the bed stuck to Rey’s skin, perspiration high and air flow low. She dreamed of an ocean that night, a wave of salt water baptising her body as she felt every moment of the Night Land’s vision. 

_ You see an ocean… I see it too... _

She felt frayed at the corners, the dream world was collapsing as she to'd and fro'd in her sleep, sweat building on her bosom. The walls of her mind were brittle as bone, cracking and crumbling under the weight of the ocean’s endlessness. 

But still she slept. 

The heat was a friend, a welcome passerby in the night who’s caresses gave comfort and familiarity. She gave the heat respect, her clothes discarded and only a thin green sheet for modesty.

Too many times she’s slept in Jakku’s sun, the dry and dusty planes that were old and forgotten like the wreckages of those who crashed there long before she was there. The nights offered no shelter, just grit for your graft. 

But this, this was different. 

Her small yet sturdy frame almost enjoyed the heat, a chance for Rey to just let it all overwhelm her while the tricksters and trespassers of her inner subconscious conjured images and provoking thoughts as she laid resting.

Some nights the heat became more than a friend, the temptation of the index touching on places she had never been touched before was all too real. 

_ You are only human _ , a friend had said when Rey confided,  _ it’s natural to feel _ …

And so when the nights came by, she greeted the heat as she always did and gave in to the seduction it had entranced her with. The lack of experience was made up with feeling, her areolas were always raised and her breathing was heavy. 

And like her dream state, Rey was hit with wave after wave of pleasure and release.

Tonight was no different, her core crying out for the response she so desperately cleaved, her heart stammering as heat licked her centre in shuddering stutters. But slumber was entered and the deep sleep which had her walls protected was thinning. 

Her lids flickered, the early morning dawn just about to rise on the horizon. She was sweaty, her face almost drenched she could feel as it soaked the pillow she lay on. She eyed the light that did enter the room, too much for her corneas to take. 

So, feeling maybe that even though the temperature would only increase, she rolled over in hope of ignoring the daybreak for as long as possible. 

_ Slam.  _

Rey was hit with an obstacle, her naked body sprawled over the top of it after rolling too vigorously in her dazed state. Her eyes were still adjusting, but scent was all she needed. She could smell musk, deep and rich and drowned in a breath of vintage mead. 

Her breasts stuck to it, nipples hard enough to make indents and her hands feeling arms of strength of her own. Her hips were pressed into this thing, a sudden grind of them and her body was electric. Her eyes were wide now. 

Horror befell her face.

Her body froze as it pressed against the object, her cognitive functions engaging as she peels her soaked skin off of his and recoil back in yelp of fear. 

“Hello, Scavenger” His tongue softly uttered as if nothing frivolous had occurred. 

She covered herself up and tried to turn away from him. He too was in a precarious state of undress, no sheet to cover his modesties and no shame to convince him he should. 

“Look away!” Rey demanded as she desperately tried to cover herself with her sheets, even if the see through nature of the cotton did nothing in her favour. 

He did not, but his eyes drifted to hers as not to look at her revealing form before him. Rey on the other hand, tried desperately not to look at anywhere but his face. 

“Cut this connection!” Rey hissed. 

“You’ve been keeping me out on purpose” He stated, her request flying over his raven black hair. 

“Cut it!” She almost weeped. 

Since the power within herself revealed it’s true nature, it was in this moment she’d never felt more vulnerable. She knew what men did to women in these positions, Jakku was rife with it. 

And she didn’t know why she bothered asking him to cut the connection when she knew he was as powerless to do so as she was. 

“Would you like a drink?” He asks her, out of character for the Ben she thought she knew. She’s shaking, a sudden chill across her skin as she’s recognising her surroundings in his cold and clinical room. Dark and dull. 

Rey had never had an alcoholic beverage before, even with peer pressure from the crazy pilot turned Admiral that was Poe Dameron. Ben never drunk, Leia had said as much.  _ This wasn’t Ben though, it was Supreme Leader Ren… _ “No” She wouldn’t accept anything from him, except an apology for the way he acted on the Supremacy, for his betrayal. “I don’t want a drink”

“Suit yourself” His quiet yet sure voice sounded, menacing and merciless as the title he had taken for himself. “I’m having one”

In one heave of his towering and declothed form, he hauled himself off of the bed and walked over to his desk. Rey swallowed hard and nearly bit her own tongue. She averted her eyes quickly, but still she managed to see his bottom, firm and manly as he walked languidly away from her. 

She thought hard about everything and anything that wasn’t what her eyes had seen, not projecting but enough so that he didn’t have the satisfaction of knowing she peeked. 

“Supreme Leader, then” Rey said, her back turned to him and looking out of her own view. It was more of a statement than a question. She remembered that day, that feeling. The two of them, side by side. The fight…  _ the balance _ . “I can’t believe I was so foolish, used me as bait for our own gain”

She hears a throaty chuckle from behind her, one which is both equal in arousal and disgust. “You delivered yourself to me, I just saw the opportunity and took it”

“At what cost?” Rey quietly mumble. 

He let out a guffaw of a laugh, bellowing almost. It scared Rey.

“Don’t pretend you care for me, Scavenger. I offered you a place at my side and you made it very clear of your intentions” She heard the glass he’d been drinking out of slam on the table, it’s echo ringing in the empty space he called his quarters. “Pfft, ‘At what cost’” 

Rey was blind with rage. 

She cared deeply for him, she sent herself to him to try and turn him and bring him home, she endured torture from Snoke, she risked everything for him. 

He was the one not strong enough to come with her. 

And so, fuel pumping through her blood, she stood off of the small bed which had catered both of them and faced him, sheet wrapped around her as best as it could.

Her freckles flushed and her breathing shortened, Leia did not lie. He was a handsome man, she could not deny this. But the hate inside him, it coloured him, veiled this handsomeness. 

She hated looking directly at him, but she’d have to hold her tongue and deal if she wanted a meaningful conversation with him, she wanted to understand. 

He too turned to face her, and Rey had to advert her eyes quickly. 

_ Breathe, just breathe. _

“Something wrong?” He was suddenly stood right in front of her, towering like a god and intimidating as one too. Rey had faced hunger, loss, fear and everything in recent months too. Yet now, with him stood next to her in this enclosed yet intimate fashion, she’d never been more afraid. 

“You know I care for you” She was honest towards him, Rey was never anything but honest. Their eyes met and the way his Iris darkened, the way his chest shaked, the way he held himself changed. 

Rey closed her eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek, reaching on tiptoes to feel his skin. 

It was cool under her touch, an audible and sharp exhale from his mouth and hers that reminded Rey of the hut on Ahch to. Their skin had touched then and their minds had melded. 

She tried to get a feel for him, what he was thinking and feeling, but her own thoughts were like alarms in the room. She felt content, peaceful, even for a few small seconds. 

“I know” He confirmed. “It’s a funny thing”

Rey paused momentarily, her hand dropping from his face. 

“Why is it funny?” She was perplexed.

“The little scavenger claims she cares, but would she have betrayed me like everyone else had if she did?” He muses. “I suppose I see it your way, hoping there would be some fairytale ending to this saga”

“I thought you would turn, yes” she almost snarled. 

There was a muted pause as they stared intently at each other, eyes sinful. Yet, his softened. She closed hers once again to let the anger in her that had built up go. 

“Care can sometimes go both ways” She hears in her ear as he’s moved closer, only inches between their uncovered forms. She feels a ripple down her spine, like the waves of her dream were washing over her in a crazed fashion. 

“And do you?” She replies, her eyes still closed but her heart fully open. 

The silence that creeps over the room is like a massive weight, tense and heavy on the shoulders. 

She shouldn’t care whether he does or not. 

She shouldn’t care that the Supreme Leader of the First Order possibly worries for her wellbeing. 

But she does as she does care for him. 

The answer she gets is no more revealing than she’d expected. 

“In some ways, I suppose” He almost lets her down with these words, but if Rey was honest with herself she expected nothing less. Someone who has trusted no one for so long due to the voices in his head, was not so easily going to let her in. 

Bringing the sheet around herself more effectively she went back to her bed, not looking at him. She rested her head on the pillow and fought to hold back tears once again. 

She’d spilt too many over him in recent weeks. 

She hears his feet moving, she wonders what he will do, whether he will speak again until the connection closes. 

But he does, and Rey melts. 

“Rey” He said, addressing her as such and not ‘scavenger’. “You know the truth”

Rey’s bottom lip wobbled, weeks of tension built up inside her. They would’ve been so good together, leading the new Jedi, building something together. And he’d thrown it all, wiped the floor with Rey’s vision. 

She’d felt shame, stupidity and most of all heartbreak. 

And now she was suppose to say all this?

That he never did care? That he never felt that attachment to her the way she did him, that she was supposed to just forgot what happened in the hut, the elevator and the throne room. No, she was too stubborn to do so, she knew the Ben she seeked was in there. 

“Ben” She whispered so quietly, not rolling over to look at him but almost to herself. Tears were hot and fast. “Ben, I loved you”

There was a pause as the truth slipped out. His soul has verbed into hers in the moments they’d shared and shown comfort to each other, but now it was holy after they both felt a betrayal had been done to each of them. 

But she did, even days after watching him kill his own father, even after he’d reached into her mind and manipulated. Even throughout it all she’d still loved him. 

She believed in him, in saving him. 

She’d romanticised the idea in her head even she knew as such. 

But she cared for the wrong man, she cared for Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. 

And the dark side had reared its ugly head and like that, Ben was gone. 

The silence that followed this truth Rey uttered felt like a millenia, an age in which Rey envisioned a life she and Ben could’ve had together. 

A story of their fashioning, love and devotion and an attempt at happiness. 

But power is a temptress, and the dark side is seduction if not anything else. 

“I know” Was the reply she got, a creaking of their beds which had now become one and a shift of weight as he slid in next to her. “I know, Rey”

Rey couldn’t breath, her heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to rip out. 

She could smell his scent as he lay behind her, no space as his body pressed up against her. 

Blood rushed to Rey’s head, fear and panic absorbing into every pore of her skin, hair raised and breathless. 

“Don’t hurt me” Rey said so quietly if he’d been on the other side of the room she was she he would not have heard. “Please”

She feels his hand on the bare skin, her arm in fact. His fingers cross every bump and scar it finds, every goosebump and freckle. She doesn't know what’s happening or how to react, but she doesn’t stop it, she finds tranquillity in his touch. 

_ Weeks ago I would’ve been in ecstacy… _

And that was the truth. Had he joined her she’d have been certain that once they’d fled the First Order and found somewhere safe, she would’ve given anything to heal him, anything to make him happy, loved. 

And now, everything had become messy and warped. 

Don’t hurt me she’d said, but the truth was she would never stop hurting from what happened. 

She was no one, she was nothing he had said in a heated frenzy.  _ But not to me... _

How a few choice words had brought them to this moment, their connection had reopened at this moment, it all did not add up, except perhaps it was finally time to face each other. 

“I…” Rey did not know what Ben wanted to say. She was scared, tempted to grab her sabre from the other side of the room and ignite in fear. But look what happened the last time she’d done that. “I’m not going to hurt you”

She felt his lips, soft and plump, on the flushes of her arms. 

_ All this time, this is how he felt? _

A few minutes of being suspended in these thoughts and she had become weak to him. 

She had always welcomed the heat as an old friend, a passerby in the night who’s caresses gave comfort and familiarity. And now, heat had brought with it another and the feelings Rey had been getting in her core were tenfold.

“Ben” She almost mewed, a low whimper that reminded herself of BB8 when he was sad. But then, everything shifted as his mouth parted on her skin and words came out she’d never thought she’d hear.

From the leader of the opposition that was.

“You’re so beautiful” He said aloud, his truth finally coming out to support hers. “Fierce, powerful”

It was all an illusion, it had to be. There was no way that Supreme Leader Ren, Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, whoever he was, had just referred to Rey as beautiful. 

Surely he would never say such statements?

Rey felt like perhaps the heat had taken her captive and once again she was asleep and dreaming. 

“Am I dreaming?” Rey asks in desperation.

She feels hands on her small frame, ones that easily spin her around to face the man in question. 

His eyes are kind, kinder than she’d ever seen them before. 

But they held lust. 

Lust for Rey. 

She could not comprehend that. She was no one, right?  _ She was nothing _ . 

“Not to me” He answered her leaving Rey breathless and wide-eyed. 

He had heard, every word she’d thought in her mind that night, every fear and concern she’d been holding back he’d felt through their bond. When she’d seen his form, when she’d wanted to ignite the saber, when she’d felt nothing in her heart but a calling ache that threatened to break her spirit from within. 

He’d heard it all. 

How their hands touching in that hut had led to them both in a bed and staring at each other after a confession of love, Rey wondered had anything like this happened for him. Rey had never let anyone near her intimately, she’d never even blinked at another boy in this way. 

And then Finn had came billowing to her life, smiles and bravery. Nothing. Poe had been kind enough, flirting with Rey at any opportunity he gets, and some of the boys too. Nothing. 

But Ben, Ben had captivated her from the moment he’d taken his helmet off on Starkiller Base. 

While fear and moral compass had driven her to do the right thing, and her anger had driven her to hurl names at him.

She’d never meant it. 

_ You’re not alone… _

_ Neither are you... _

“Ben, I-” Rey was letting tears fall, her emotions jumbled as a box of cats and tiring as resistance drills. 

“Don’t” He said before crushing his lips onto hers. 

Images appeared to Rey’s mind, hands roaming and flesh exposed. A smile against her neck, fingers interlaced, vows exchanged and the crying of a baby. She knew her brain was preying on the weaker part of her subconscious that wanted all of these things, even if Jedi were not supposed to love. 

But it can’t be helped, it was something she wanted...

He tasted sweet, like the oranges of the planet which the Resistance base had been three moons ago. Rey wondered if he’d ever kissed anyone before, she wondered if as the son of a great Senator and General if he’d accompanied any to formal meetings or what. 

Rey didn’t know what rich people did. 

But as her eyes briefly opened and saw the heated flush cross his face, his freckles and moles come out and tension push him to breaking point. It was something Rey had never experience, only in stories she’d read and hearsay on Jakku. 

But none of it prepared the Jedi for her feelings in this moment. 

None of them spoke about how awkward it almost felt. 

How sensitive she’d be to his lips. 

No one spoke of the way teeth slightly came together. 

But so much more than that, none told her of the way her brain would completely shut down and give into the feeling of it all. 

Her hands ran along his neck and placed themselves on his chest, a sight she still hadn’t gotten over seeing since their accidental force bond all those weeks ago.  _ Put a cowl on _ , she’d said awkwardly…

Rey gasped as Ben’s lips moved from hers briefly before planting themselves on her neck. She moaned, a constricted urge that escaped impulsively to his touch. 

He was kissing every inch of her skin, and given the way his hand had slide down her back, loosening the sheet around Rey, he wanted to do it all over. 

Rey did not know how this made her feel.

The heat was a friend in the night but this was entirely different. Rey felt a loss of control, that her body was just giving itself over to him, not resisting the urge to do as it pleased. So she decided to take the control, let the narrative go the way she wanted it to. 

All her strength she could muster was just enough to get Ben to roll onto his back and for her to go with him. 

She surprised herself in this moment, her inner thigh pressed against his…

Rey couldn’t even think about it. It was all about feeling, she just wanted to feel in the moment. Ben’s eyes were surprised, wide with lust and panic. Rey held his face and kissed him full on, feeling as his thumbs grazed her nipples before settling on her hips. 

There was no going back for either of them now, it was clear what they both wanted this. She wasn’t afraid of him, or the pain she might feel. But she was afraid that if they stopped she’d regret it. 

So she was strong and confident, or tried to be. 

She didn’t falter when he first entered her that night. 

When their bodies connected and their souls became one, when she felt balance the enter time… she was never afraid. She poured every ounce of desire she had for him into her actions. 

She didn’t falter when he she rode him, hips grinding as she stretched to meet him. 

She did not falter when he sat up with her still on him and increased the pace, or when his hands roamed every inch of her flesh. 

She gave into it all, and when it ended and she’d flung her head back in an ecstasy she’d never before known, she knew the right thing had happened. 

She shook as her climax came to an end, his name on her lips and his love on her skin. 

“Oh Ben!” She mumbled, trying her best to not be too loud for fear of either resistance or first order hearing them. He had been huge, and Rey was sore when she finally got off of him and laid by his side, snuggled into his huge embrace. 

“I hurt you” he whispered as Rey winced when she moved. 

“No, I’m fine” Rey signed, her head on his chest as they breathed deeply in sync with one another. “You have nothing to be sorry for tonight” She cooed. “That was… all I’ve ever wanted”

He holds onto her tighter, saying words to her which Rey knows he’s never said to another human being before. Word that Snoke would’ve used against him, called him weak. But in this moment, Rey has never seen or heard him be this strong. 

“Beautiful” He whispers against her forehead as they lay there in the afterglow of their union. 

“Ben…” Rey says slightly embarrassed, her cheeks flushing as she hides her face deeper into his body. His arms feel safe, like balance and grace. 

Rey wanted to stay like this forever. 

But peace would not last.

“Everything is going to change now, I agree” He sighed, the hues of colour from daybreak seeping into the room Rey was staying in. There was so many things that could happen going forward. 

“What do you want to do?” She sighed, watching the rise and fall of Ben’s chest, hoping that no matter how close the start of the day was, this moment would last forever.

“It’s difficult” He says, Rey knowing he doesn’t want to come to the resistance or give up his position of power. Perhaps he’ll help set up a treaty if she could organise one. “I don’t care for the order, they’re loyal to Hux not me, but I keep Hux on a leash. If it snaps we’ll have a revolt here, many star systems will be in the line of fire because of it”

“We’ll figure something out” Rey sighs, not wishing to think about the journey ahead. “For now, let’s just be Ben and Rey”

And they were in that moment, and more moments to come. 

War waged on for three more years, back and forth with momentum, many arguments between the two force users. But when Hux’s head was on display and Ben was pardoned for putting it there and working as a secret agent in the First Order, everything came to an end. 

No more secrets.

No more lies. 

No more First Order. 

No more Resistance. 

Just Ben and Rey, and a thankful thought to the Passerby in the night. 


End file.
